Empty Handed
by BeautifulAndStrangeDragon
Summary: Being in love with your best friend's boyfriend is complicated. Raven/Robin/Starfire love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, but flames are accepted.**

**Summary: Being in love with your best friend's boyfriend is complicated.**

Empty Handed

She watched as they cuddled, giving the occasional giggle. She felt like gagging, but dared not make a sound since they had absolutely no idea she occupied the same room as they did.

Now they had leaned in until the tips of their noses were touching. A few seconds later they were in a full make-out session. Disgusting.

She watched as they both slid out of view from behind the couch. Her heart twisted in pain. As disgusting as it was, it hurt her so badly. Being in love with your best friend's boyfriend was complicated.

She tried to ignore the feelings because she clearly understood that Robin was not meant to be with her. Starfire was his perfect match. His soul mate.

She still remembered the day last year where she figured out her love for him.

"Hey Rae," He had said while sitting next to her.

"Hey yourself," She'd responded.

"How's everything going? Are you okay after the Malchior thing." He said with his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Yes, Robin. I'm alright." She said.

"Okay. I'm here for you though." He had hugged her then and left, leaving her alone and blushing.

Raven then brushed her hand across her cheeks only to find them wet with tears. That day had been special to her, but not as special to him.

Soon, Raven found herself chocking back sobs and could no longer stand to be in the same room as Robin and Starfire. Raven ran out of the common room, not caring if they heard her. Not caring for anything except how her heart was broken into a billion pieces.

As she ran, she contemplated suicide, but what would that bring? More grief and more tears.

She could run away, but where? She didn't know anybody who'd give her a place to stay.

In the end, she decided, she would just be left empty handed.

**That's the end, folks. Please review and if you wish for this to become a story than just say it and I'll comply with your demand.**


	2. Alone

**This is now a story, but be warned it will only be a few chapters longer.**

Chapter 2: Alone

"Rae, open the door please." He begged, but she stayed silent.

"Why did you run out of the common room?" He tried, but got no answer.

"Raven, I'm the leader and I need to know what's wrong," When he said this, her heart broke into even tinier pieces. Is that their relationship status? Leader to teammate? Why couldn't it be friend to friend?

"Alright, Raven. We'll talk when you come out," He sighed and she listened to his footsteps leaving.

A sudden realization hit Raven so hard that she had to gasp for air. _Am I_, she thought, _destined to be alone?_ Memories of Malchior surfaced, opening old wounds. He had betrayed her and lied to her and hurt her so much that she could only cry herself to sleep after the accident. Of course, after a few months she could go to sleep without crying, but she always had a nagging little feeling that she would never _not _ love him. In the end, she was left alone.

She decided to meditate. That would possibly help alleviate(Sp?) the pain in her heart.

"Azerath metrion zinthos, azerath metrion zinthos, azerath metrion zinthos…" She chanted and cleared her mind.

-R-A-V-E-N—R-A-V-E-N—

"Hey, Rae." Robin said walking into her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked truly confused. No one, not even Robin, was allowed in her room without permission. Raven looked around and almost screamed. She was definatly not in her room. The walls were white, and there was a sliding door that led to a balcony(And should she mention it was a rather large balchony?)

"I just wanted to say hi." He smiled and sat on the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Our home. Why? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Where are the other Titans?" She asked.

"Titans? We separated ten years ago, Rae. Don't you remember? Don't you remember our wedding?" He asked putting his hand lightly on hers.

"Wedding?" She exclaimed.

-R-A-V-E-N—R-A-V-E-N—

Raven woke up with a start. _I'm starting to have dreams about him? Seriously?_ She thought.

"I have to get tea." She mumbled to herself and teleported out of her room. Alone.

**Was that kinda weird? I thought so. Anywho, please review and I'll update soon.**


End file.
